


Dimanche après-midi

by Eythen



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eythen/pseuds/Eythen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy , Abed et Annie devant un épisode de The Big Bang Theory , autour d'un chocolat chaud...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimanche après-midi

Une fois de plus, Annie a su déterminer avec précision la température à laquelle servir sa recette unique de chocolat chaud aux marshmallows : ni trop chaud , ni trop froid. Elle sait que Troy déteste attendre avant de pouvoir le goûter , et elle sait aussi qu' Abed ne supporte pas de le boire s'il n'est pas suffisamment chaud.  
Ils sont tous trois assis sur le canapé devant la télé, à regarder la rediffusion d'un épisode de The Big Bang Theory.

Troy adore Annie pour plusieurs raisons, mais la principale est qu'elle a toujours été aussi attentionnée pour eux qu'une mère peut l'être avec son enfant. Enfin non, c'est autre chose, un peu plus que ça. Ils sont Troy , Abed et Annie, et c'est ça qui est génial.

Abed est le premier à se saisir d'une des tasses chaudes d'où un léger nuage de fumée s'échappe, filtré à travers les marshmallows. Troy l'observe sentir légèrement le parfum de sa boisson avant d'en boire une ou deux gorgées.

« Cool. Cool cool cool. Merci Annie ! », dit-il sans détourner son regard de la télévision.

Annie affiche désormais une petite moue satisfaite tout en prenant sa tasse en même temps que Troy. Il ne peut d'ailleurs s'empêcher de dévorer sans attendre les petits nuages tendres et sucrés flottant à la surface. C'est de loin le plus intéressant à manger en premier. Le chocolat, ensuite, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau. Même si Troy a toujours trouvé cette expression inutile, d'une part parce qu'il n'aime pas les cerises et d'autre part, parce que même s'il avait aimé les cerises, elles seraient probablement meilleures dans le gâteau plutôt que dessus... Alors qu'il réfléchit à la question, il s'enfonce un peu plus dans le canapé afin d'être installé un peu plus confortablement.

La présence d' Abed et Annie à ses côtés lui procure un sentiment agréable et apaisant. Sur ses lèvres se dessine maintenant un sourire, qu'Annie aperçoit et lui rend. Il finit son chocolat chaud, pose sa tasse et met ses mains sur ses genoux. Il frôle au passage la main d' Abed, ce qui provoque en lui une sorte de décharge électrique sans qu'il ne comprenne trop pourquoi.

Abed, qui a senti Troy sursauter, se tourne vers la droite afin de jeter un bref coup d’oeil à son ami qui fait mine de se concentrer sur le programme. Il reporte alors à nouveau son regard sur la télé en attrapant subtilement la main de Troy, qui sursaute de nouveau puis, après quelques secondes, ferme les yeux. La main d' Abed dans la sienne est chaude et douce.

Bien qu'inattendue, cette situation ne lui déplaît pas, bien au contraire. Dans sa poitrine, il peut sentir son coeur s'accélérer. Et sans réfléchir , il finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule d' Abed. Tout comme sa main, son épaule dégage une chaleur agréable.

Annie observe la scène en silence d'un regard attendri, la tasse toujours entre les mains. L'épisode se termine et le générique du suivant démarre. Abed retire sa main de celle de Troy, et vient placer son bras autour de lui.

Troy, bien que surpris, se dit que le dimanche après-midi est finalement devenu son moment favori de la semaine depuis qu'il vit ici.


End file.
